Suspended mechanical ceilings (i.e., drop ceilings) typically include recessed lighting fixtures that are configured to be flush with the ceiling. These lighting fixtures, commonly referred to as troffer fixtures, are suspended from and secured in the ceiling by a “grid” of t-frames, which also suspend the ceiling tiles in the ceiling.
Ceiling tiles are relatively thin and can be maneuvered into place and installed from below the ceiling. Troffer-type lighting fixtures, however, are comparatively thicker than ceiling tiles and cannot easily be maneuvered into place and installed from below the ceiling. Rather, these lighting fixtures have heretofore been maneuvered “above the grid” and dropped into position from above the ceiling.
Installation work performed “above the grid” is not desirable. Because the lighting fixture must be maneuvered into place above the grid, the depth of the mechanical ceiling may need to be increased to allow adequate maneuvering space. Above the grid installations can also be complicated by nearby obstructions, such as plumbing and HVAC or electrical ducting.
It would thus be desirable for a lighting fixture to be installable from “below the grid.”